A Lovely Two Weeks
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: Sonny and the crew have taken a vacation to Japan, but then they run into the Host Club! What could this bring around?
1. Meet the Host Club

**Well now, I have challenged my sister to a duel of the Ouran High School Host Club contest! This will be fun because we are both making crossovers she is doing my favorite movie and I am doing one her favorite shows. Here we go...SWAC and OHSHC (?) **

The cast of So Random! stepped off the plane and out into the airport. A wave of fish and rice washed over them as they pulled their luggage behind themselves.

"Welcome to Japan!" Tawni announced with a wide grin. She had been the one to suggest taking a vacation to Japan during the show's season break and was even more enthused when everyone had agreed right off the bat.

The group of five had two weeks two themselves to chill and soak up some sun on the beaches of the island. They had found their hotel and put their bags in their rooms then the girls went out shopping and the guys went to find prime restaurants.

"Tawni slow down! We've lost Zora and I'm getting blisters from walking!" Sonny called up to the other teen who had been walking in heels for three hours without pain.

"You hurry up!" Tawni retorted. "I heard these shops are having amazing discounts today only and I'm not even half done!"

"Well fine! I'm going to sit down then find Zora. I'll meet you back here at two! You better be here!" Sonny yelled as the blond disappeared into the crowd. She sighed and rubbed her tired feet. _Zora is probably going to be in the shop with the most weapons, so I'll look in those first._ She shook her head. _Chad would have helped me look for her,_ she stiffened. _But Chad's not here, get over it! _She took a look around. "Ice cream! That'll be nice!" she stood and walked over to stand in line. She stood behind a group of High Schoolers that all had a prestigious look about them. Then one dropped some money. She bent to help and ended knocking heads with the person who had dropped the money.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry," Sonny started while rubbing her head.

"That's okay," the other teen replied; he looked up and saw Sonny. "That is perfectly alright my little Rose." He added a broad smile.

Sonny started. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," the blond boy said taking her hands in his. Sonny backed up and almost ran into another person.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?" said the girl in front of him.

"Greeting and thanking this beautiful girl for collecting my money." he pushed the money he had dropped towards Sonny. "Here, you can take it, I don't need it."

"Um, no thanks," Sonny replied still a little edgy.

"Don't mind Tamaki, he's a flirt," the girl reassured.

Sonny gave a nervous laugh. "I noticed."

"In fact, I'm sure he wouldn't mind buying ice cream for you, like a true gentleman, as he was teaching me not so long ago," she gave Tamaki a little grin.

"But of course! What flavor?"

"Strawberry?"

"I like your sense of taste, two strawberry, Sir!" a moment later, strawberry ice cream was offered to her.

"Thank you, I'll pay you back," Sonny said scrounging in her purse.

"No need! I am a gentleman! It is my duty even if you are a foreign commoner!" he took Sonny's hand again. "All I ask is that you stay this beautiful all your life!"

Sonny felt herself blush. "Thank you, but I already have a boyfriend," she blurted.

In an instant Tamaki looked like he was rocking back and forth crying. Suddenly she felt two arms on her head.

"Now you've done it!" said one voice.

"Now you have to apologize!" said another almost with the same sound.

Sonny looked up to see identical twins resting their arms on her head; the only difference she could see was they way they combed their hair, but even then...

"I don't think we've met!" the the first again.

"Yes, you look terribly familiar but I don't know your name!" said the other.

"My name is Sonny, Sonny Monroe."

"Ah!" all of the boys said. "Sonny Monroe."

"You guys are kinda creeping me out..." the actress said slowly backing away.

"But you haven't met Honey yet!" the twins complained.

"Honey?"

"Yes?" said a little voice behind her. She turned to see a tall dark-haired boy behind her then out from behind him came a boy that was about four and a half feet tall with the face of an eight-year-old. He carried a stuffed rabbit and a plate of cake and Sonny couldn't help but smile. Honey smiled back. "You want to hold my bunny?"

"Uh, okay?" he promptly handed Sonny the large pink stuffed animal that smelled of deserts and candy.

"And now the rest of us!" the twins announced.

"I'm Hikaru!"

"And I'm Kaoru!"

"I'm Honey or Mitsukuni! And this is Takashi or Mori!"

"You know I'm Tamaki!" said the blond-haired teen after a miraculously fast recovery.

"And this is Haruhi Fujioka!" all the boys except Mori introduced the one girl.

"Hey, where's Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"Back at the paper shop," said the twin who Sonny thought to be Hikaru said.

This was just a little too much for Sonny to take in. She handed the bunny back to Honey then announced, "I don't who you are or why you just introduced yourselves to me, but I have to find my friend and be here at two to get my other. It was nice meeting you all, but I have to go." the teen actress turned to leave but was caught by the arm.

"We'll help you find your friends!" Tamaki announced. "Won't we?"

"Yes, your Highness! On word of gentlemen!" said the one twin who might be Kaoru.

"And gentlewoman," said the other, Hikaru.

"Who said I was going to join?" Haruhi protested.

"Well, you are part of the Host Club, are you not?" Tamaki asked placing his hand on her shoulder while still having his arm linked with Sonny's.

"But I need to go shopping!" she argued.

"Shopping later, helping now!" Tamaki interrupted. He linked his arms with the other girl and said, "Let's go!" and the hunting party started out.

"So what kind of shops does this...who is it?" Tamaki asked getting distracted halfway through.

"Zora, he name is Zora, now can you let go?" Sonny yanked her arm away. "I'm just fine finding her by myself!"

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" the twins snapped to attention. "Assist this princess in finding her friend...Zora."

"Yes, Sir!"

"My lady, what does your other friend look like? And maybe her name would help too."

"She has long curly blond hair. She has kinda flashy clothes and she's wearing 3" heels. Her name is Tawni."

"My you have strange names!" Honey laughed. "I like them!"

"Okay, sounds like she'll be easy to find. Honey, Mori, Haruhi you're with me. Twins, you're with Sonny, let's go!"

**Chapter 1 complete. Beware chapter 2!**


	2. Grouping Back Together

**Chapter 2! I told you to beware! :3**

Sonny felt very nervous with an identical twin standing on either side of her as she walked to find Zora. "You know, you don't have to help me find her. I can figure out where she is." Sonny said trying to get them to go away.

"Nope, we're on orders form his Highness, the President," the twins said in unison.

Sonny look to see if she could find any weapons depots, because if Sonny knew Zora, she'd be in there. She spotted one and headed towards it. The twins started.

"I know we can be annoying," began one.

"But you don't have to get out any weapons!" finished the other.

Sonny turned. "I not getting any weapons to hurt you with!" the twins breathed a sigh of relief. "My friend likes weapons and traps to trick people with." she continued walking.

"Zora likes playing pranks and scaring people. Back home, she hides in the vent and listens to people's private conversations. She also hides in a coffin and comes out when you least expect it."

"Hey, that sounds like us!" the twins replied. "except we don't hide in vents or coffins."

They entered the Chinese Weapons store where Sonny searched around."She mostly hangs by herself and can be really hard to find if she doesn't want to be," Sonny continued. "Overall she's a good actor and friend."

"She's an actor?" Kaoru asked with a hint of surprise. "Are you one also?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of acting do you do?"

"I'm a comedian on a show called So Random!, it's kind of a random show."

"I can see why...is she a comedian as well?"

"Yep."

"I should like to see you act someday."

Sonny stopped. "How old are you?"

Kaoru crossed his arms. "Old enough to be a freshman."

"Hmmm, well, you two could be good friends!" Sonny said to herself. She turned back towards the twins and her eyes widened. "There you are Zora!"

The twins jumped and turned around. Looking down they saw a small girl with crazy pigtails sticking from the sides of her head. She wore a gray skull and crossbones shirt with a red mini skirt and black tights underneath. Sonny didn't know what to make of their expressions from Zora's first appearance.

"Hey Sonny!" she said walking past the twins without a care. "Look what I found! I found nun-chucks for $50!"

"That's great," Sonny replied sarcastically. "Just don't hit anyone with them."

"I won't unless for self-defense," the small girl turned and saw the teen boys staring at her. "Like right now!" she threatened holding up the chucks. The two backed away slowly.

"Zora what are you doing? They're friends, don't hurt them."

"She acts just like Haruhi," Hikaru whispered.

"Who? This Zora girl?"

"No way! That Sonny girl."

"Mm-hmm. Don't tell me you fancy her too."

"If you weren't my twin and we weren't so close I'd slap you."

"Good."

"But she is kinda cute with that black hair," Hikaru muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Zora and Sonny looked at each other then at the twins as they conversed with each other in Japanese, occasionally hearing their own names involved.

"Well," Sonny said loud enough to disturb their conversation. "Thanks for the help guys, but you can go now."

"Well, not quite, we have to get you back to the group to tell the boss it worked," Kaoru replied.

"So, come on, we have some walking to do," Hikaru added.

Along the way, Hikaru had a conversation with Sonny and Kaoru had one with Zora. They approached the rest of the group, but from a distance, Haruhi was shocked to see the twins split and talking to different people. "Huh," she sighed to herself. "improvement."

The two American actresses looked up to see Tawni and Tamaki staring passionately into one another's eyes while the rest of the group watched them advance.

"Sonny-chan!" Honey squeaked as he ran up to her and hugged her. He looked behind the teen. "Is that Zora?"

"Yep."

The little boy stared at the girl. "She's scary."

"Yes, Honey, she is," Sonny agreed. The boy let go of her legs and ran back to Mori. The twins came up on either side of her.

"Looks like the King has picked a new queen," the two said. "And she just happens to be your friend."

"Yeah, well Tawni has had many boyfriends," Sonny explained. "When we leave she'll go back to America, moan and complain for a while, then find another that she thinks is 'the one'."

"Mm-hmm. That's how the boss does it as well," the twins agreed.

Haruhi walked over to Sonny. "Why didn't you have that weird look on your face when you saw me? Most people look at me and think I'm a boy in girl's clothing or the other way around," she whispered to Sonny.

"Mostly by your eyes and clothes," Sonny shrugged. "but a lot of girls in America have their hair cut like that...and even shorter, so I'm kind of used to it."

As if all the boys heard, they turned at once and looked at Sonny. "You mean other girls do that...purposely?"

"Yeah, but it's generally a lot shorter than your hair," Sonny finished while still indicating that she was talking to Haruhi. "Is there a reason you cut your hair short?"

"The day before school began, one of the neighborhood boys got gum stuck in my hair. So I cut it all off."

"That sounds sticky!" Sonny laughed but the rest of the group didn't find this funny. "Wow, tough crowd."

Just then Nico and Grady showed up. They surveyed the situation and decided to jump in.

"Hey! Hey!" Nico called with Grady right behind. The group looked up at the two new comers but to the disadvantage of the So Random! boys, they saw Haruhi and took an instant liking to her. Both slid over and stood next to her.

"Hey," both boys said again smoothy. Tamaki froze.

"Daddy didn't give you permission to say hello to his daughter!" Tamaki roared throwing his hands around. Nico and Grady gasped and shrunk back.

"S-sorry sir! But aren't you a little young to be her father?" Nico stuttered.

"It's a figurative thing!" Tamaki bellowed even louder then he went back to his usual calm. "Who are you anyway?"

"Nico Harris," said the one.

"And Grady Mitchell," finished the other.

"Did you need help with something?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh,the only thing we need help with is impressing girls!" Grady said.

"Well I can help you with that!" Tamaki announced pointing his finger at them. "I will take you two on as my apprentices! Especially because you aren't elementary schoolers!" he seemed to consider something for a moment then he made up his mind. "For however long you all are here you can come to the Host Club! I will make it a holiday! The President will choose three foreign girls and two foreign boys to take into the club for a short while until they must leave. How long will you be staying?"

"Forever!" Tawni exclaimed hugging Tamaki. The tall teen smiled.

"And I wish you could stay forever, my princess," he said placing his hand on her head.

"We're here for two weeks," Sonny cut in. "No more than that. Then back to Hollywood."

"Then you shall join us for those two weeks!" the twins told the Americans.

"Oh, I won't be joining you," Zora said suddenly popping up and scaring the twins again. "I'm not much for tea parties. But you never know when I'll show up so watch what you do, I'll be watching you!" she disappeared just a suddenly as she had appeared.

"I'm sorry to say it," Hikaru said.

"But you friend is a little freak," Kaoru continued.

"And that sounds weird coming from us," Hikaru finished.

"Yeah, I know she is," Sonny replied. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to put our bags back at the hotel."

"You do that, and you two," Tamaki pointed to Nico and Grady. "As your first part of gentlemanly training, you will carry their bags back to the hotel."

"Yes Sir!" both picked up Tawni's luggage then the group headed back.

**There we go, I might add a little twist in the next chapter...if you could call it that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**(You know someone is scary when they scare the twins twice, muhahahaha!) **


	3. The Challenge

**Hey all, sorry this took so long. I hope put this out pretty quickly. Anyway, enjoy.**

The cast members were all sitting in the lounge in the apartment; Nico and Grady were expounding on the adventure they had while looking for restaurants while the girls ignored them and discussed the strange people they had met the day before.

"I liked that one with the blond hair," Tawni sighed.

"Tamaki? He's really weird," Sonny argued.

"They're all really weird," Zora cut in. "and I'm they one they call a freak? Those twins...there's just something wrong with them. I think the only straight ones are the girl and...well actually that's it."

There was a knock at the door. A young waiter with a silver platter entered the room and came up to them. "Are you Sonny Monroe and Company?" he asked. They nodded. "I was requested to give this to you." He bowed and gave the letter to the group then left the room.

Sonny opened the letter and read:

"_Dearest Princesses and Apprentices,_

_You are coordinately invited to come to the Host Club and be treated as honored guests. _

_We ask that you wear you wear the attire given (girls in the dresses and guys in the suits preferably; just in case you are not familiar). _

_Attendance time will be strictly at 2 o'clock and no earlier, held in the third music room at the end of the north hallway._

_Gentlemen, please bring your characteristic with you, we (I) will teach you how to use it to impress women._

_Ladies, bring a smile and an appetite for tea and sweets. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Tamaki Suoh (King of the Host Club)_

"So where is this attire I wonder?" Sonny asked looking around. There was another knock at the door. They opened it to see some maids with fluffy yellow dresses and nice blue suits and ties on hangers. "You would have thought they planned it," Sonny mumbled. The maids bowed and left. Everyone took the outfit that fit them best then Sonny found another letter:

"_I apologize for these outfits, I know they're not the prettiest but _

_it's our school uniform, we wouldn't want you to stick out too badly! :p_

_-Tamaki Suoh."_

"I think they're... cute," Tawni began holding the dress up with an odd look.

"I'm not going to wear this," Zora said plainly. "I don't wear dresses."

"Then you won't go," Sonny replied just as curtly.

"Fine, I have better things to do anyway," Zora said with a shrug.

"What do you think he means by 'characteristic?'" Grady asked looking back at Nico for a suggestion.

Nico also shrugged. "Could be just our charm and good looks, haha."

"Well I guess we'll find out at two," Sonny replied. "Let's get ready to go."

At two o'clock on the nose the So Random! cast arrived at the empty Music Room 3 at the end of the north hallway. They opened the door and rose petals fluttered out around them. They looked in and saw and an Ancient Egyptian kingdom complete with Pharaoh (Tamaki) and Pharohess (Haruhi) and other officials.

"Yōkoso!" the group said.

Tamaki leaned forward. "Ah! Our honored guests! You are the first here!" he looked at each in turn. "And you look lovely in those dresses!"

He paced towards them and put an arm on Nico and Grady's shoulders. "Time for you to start training. And don't come and tell me you only have one girl to impress because I can't help you with that.

"I..." Grady began.

"Ladies, choose whichever Host you want to entertain you, we are here to make you happy," Tamaki cut in, gesturing happily around the room to each person and area. But as the 'King' of the Club was standing with his arms spread a dark cloud seemed to drift over to him in the form of a person with black hair and glasses.

"May I speak to you Tamaki?" the figure said.

Tamaki went very still and pale. "Yeah sure, Kyoya."

The guests each went to the Host they wanted to meet with as Tamaki described. However three of the four wanted to see Tamaki, so only Sonny went to go see one, and that was Haruhi.

"Oh, boy," Haruhi sighed as she sat down. "Kyoya isn't happy. And if 'Mom' isn't happy, nobody's happy."

"What do you mean? I thought Kyoya is a guy?" Sonny replied taking a slice of cake.

"He is, but, Tamaki refers to the club as a family. He is Dad, Kyoya is Mom (and rightly so, but I also call him the Shadow King), Hikaru, Kaoru, and I are the kids and Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are the neighbors."

"That seems...kind of weird."

"Yeah, it is."

"So why are you here in the first place? I mean, a girl, surrounded by boys entertaining other girls?"

"Many things are odd in my life. This is one of them. I was looking for a quiet place to study when I stumbled upon this place. I accidentally broke a Renaissance vase worth 8 million yen. Now I'm working here to pay it off."

"Well that sure is...um..." Sonny couldn't find the words to describe it.

"Yeah, so now everyone here thinks I'm a guy except the few people who know that I'm not...and you guys." Haruhi looked down. "Would you like some more tea?"

"No, I'm fine."

There was a short pause. "Where's Zora? I didn't see her come in with you."

"She's not much for proper stuff. Once and a while you might catch her hiding in a vent, but other than that it's hard to track her down, especially now that she is finding new hiding places in Japan."

"That's like the twins, except they won't hide in vents."

Sonny took another bite of cake then looked over. "Why is Tamaki curled up on the floor?"

Haruhi looked as well. "Kyoya probably said something about not inviting people who aren't from the school. But he probably said it with that icy demeanor that Tamaki knows says 'you messed up big time.'"

"Oh, I didn't mean to get him in trouble," Sonny said. "Maybe we should just go..."

"No, you're here now aren't you? Seeing his customers happy is the only way it'll make Tamaki happy. Plus, Kyoya always seems to be grouchy."

"What was that, Haruhi?" the dark hair teen with glasses turned and pushed his glasses up. Haruhi looked like she was going to pass out and even Sonny felt slightly worried. "Anyway, this is supposed to be a prestigious club for the s_tudents. _Not commoners from another country."

"We're not 'commoners,'" Tawni sniffed. "We're actors who have traveled around the world."

Kyoya chuckled. "Very nice story. You must show us one of your acts."

Tawni turned towards Sonny. "What do you say? Actually, I know what you'll say 'no Tawni, we're on vacation!'"

"I thinks it's a good idea," Sonny offered. "We always need to brush up on our acting for different groups of people."

A smile spread across Tawni's face. "But we'll need some props and time to think of a sketch."

"Props aren't a problem we have those. It's your acting ability that is. What kind of 'acting' are you familiar with?"

"Comedy," Nico said standing up from the couch.

"Do you cosplay?" the twins asked.

"Not generally," Sonny replied. "But we can always try if you want us to."

"That would be fun!" Honey began.

Kyoya cut him off. "I think it's enough if you show us one of your normal skits. Please stay and have tea and cake, but this time tomorrow, have your 'sketch' at hand to preform for the Host Club and its guests."

"Whoa, Kyoya, these are our honored guests!" Tamaki ran over grabbing the 'Shadow King" by the shoulders. "You can't make them work! They didn't do anything!"

"Were fine with it really," Sonny smiled.

"Yeah, we always love to entertain!" Grady agreed.

"In fact, I think we should head back to get Zora and plan the sketch," Sonny said as she turned toward the door.

"But..." Tamaki reached after.

"You go on ahead, Sonny," Tawni said walking next to Tamaki.

"Yeah, we have some training to do," Nico agreed.

"Fine, don't blame me if you don't like the sketch I come up with!" Sonny walked determinedly out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Why didn't you go after her? How do you know she won't make a bad sketch?" the twins asked.

"Sonny?" Tawni scoffed. "Making a bad sketch? That's how she got on So Random! And she's weak in the being mad area. Even after Chad broke up with her..."

"She had a boyfriend?" Tamaki and the twins looked startled.

"Yeah, he looked a little like you," Tawni nodded at Tamaki.

"But, Sonny is so like...Haruhi," the twins persisted they looked over at their president who had a very happy and almost evil smile on his face. "oh, great."

Haruhi walked over and also looked at the senior. "I don't know what he's thinking about, but I don't think I want to know."

**So many ideas so little time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I did. Have fun until the next chapter!**


	4. Yes and Reasons Why

**Chapter 4. **

"Check-It-Out-Girls in Japan? Nah, too ordinary. So Random! on Mars? Improbable. Then what do we do?" Sonny sighed as she chucked another piece of paper at the trashcan. Her comrades still weren't back from the Host Club so she was left to think of ideas for sketches by herself. She scribbled a little more on a piece of paper. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Sonny looked up to see Zora standing in front of her holding a pair of binoculars.

"They left you, huh? Typical," she strutted around to the side of her bed and sat down, pulling out some little trinkets afterward.

"What do you mean?"

Zora turned. "They said they would do a sketch then you said let's get it done and they said no. Now you're left here to figure it out by yourself. You really have got to learn to be meaner."

"What do I do?" Sonny grumbled.

"I don't know. What will you do?"

"I could sing a song!"

"How does that prove that you can act?"

Sonny murmured a sigh. "It doesn't. This is tough! It's not like we can just act like we just came to Japan and tell about our adventures...or, maybe we can."

"I'm outta here. I'm not joining in any of your weird Japanese sketches...especially at a Host Club."

Sonny looked over at Zora who was heading for the door. "You seem to have had some bad experiences with this sort of thing. What happened?"

"None of your business. You'll start 'Sonnying-It-Up' and that will make it worse," the small girl closed the door behind her.

Sonny sighed again then sat down and worked on the skit.

(Meanwhile somewhere at a Japanese airport, a young person walked around the unfamiliar place. Taking a glance at a little piece of paper in his hand, he walked out and hailed a taxi asking the driver to take him to the hotel on the paper.)

"I have the sketch!" Sonny announced as the rest of the group returned from the club.

"Good, let's see it," Tawni said taking the papers away from her companion. As she read she nodded her head then looked up. "Okay, we don't need much in the way of props or costumes, we just need to memorize these lines.

Nico and Grady also looked the sketch over.

"So, we're just ourselves? That's original," Nico said with a sarcastic shrug,

"I like it!" Grady commented. "It's easy to do."

After rehearsing during all the time they had, they entered the Host Club prepared to show off their skills. A few things were set up then the Hosts and the guests formed a semicircle to watch. The curtains were pulled back and the play began.*

The result of the performance was a standing ovation from all except Kyoya who pushed up his glasses and after the noise had died down peered up and said, "Well, you are actors. I prefer drama and tragedy myself, however this was an impressive performance. You are welcome."

The group broke up and Haruhi walked over to Sonny.

"That was a quick change of mind," Sonny remarked.

"If I know Kyoya-sempai, he probably though better of have professional American actors here. It could be good for business."

Sonny didn't reply immediately the she turned. "Does he see everything as a benefit in money?"

"No, and the things he doesn't he generally ignores or is against it."

"Oh," Sonny thought for a moment. "do you know how to convince someone to do something without it causing trouble or they calling you a meddler?"

Haruhi gave Sonny a sideways glance. "No, I'm the worst actor you can get! I can't trick someone. But I know who can."

"If you're thinking the twins, they can't. I think they're scared of her."

"What about Tamaki?"

"He's tricky?"

"Yeah, you're right, he can't even carry his own plans through. Kyoya wouldn't do it, Honey's too nice...(I say that loosely) and Mori won't do it if Honey won't. What about your friends? And what is it you wanted to do?"

"I wanted to get Zora to come here and have fun, but I don't know why she won't come!"

"Maybe she doesn't like to be fussed over by boys. I can understand that."

"Maybe. Or maybe she's been to Japan and she met someone here that she liked! Oh who could it be!" Sonny whipped her head around looking for some likely person. "I know! The twin I think was Kaoru seemed to be interested...maybe like he knew her!" Sonny turned. "Do you know what this means?"

"No."

"She has an unavailable love! We have to get them back together!" Sonny exclaimed using Tamaki's signature 'I've-got-a-plan' pose.

"You're starting to sound like Tamaki-sempai. Oh well, I can't help that. How can I help?"

"We need to lure Zora and Kaoru into a restaurant together to have dinner!" Sonny announced.

"Wait, isn't Zora-chan around the age of 12? unless she's like another Honey-sempai."

"Yes, and?"

"Kaoru is 16. That's a four year difference, plus I think Hikaru would know. Why don't we just ask?"

"That's too direct! If you're direct it makes people nervous," Sonny replied.

"Check that, Renge _and_ Tamaki," Haruhi muttered under her breath. "That's fine," she continued, speaking up. "I'll just ask them, have you tried asking Zora?"

"Yeah, she told me that I would 'Sonny-It-Up' if she said anything so I have to know so I can help her."

"Well, good luck with that," Haruhi turned to go find the twins, leaving Sonny behind to figure out what to do.

(At this point in time the strange person had arrived at the hotel and was checking into the room next to the So Random! cast's room.)

Haruhi walked up to Hikaru and Kaoru and cleared her throat. "Hey guys, have you ever met Zora before yesterday? Especially you, Kaoru?"

The twins started and looked at one another then back at their classmate.

"Well um..." began one.

"You see we..." continued the other. Then both perked up, "Is that his majesty calling? We'd better go." The two slipped off without ever answering the question.

"Well that was unhelpful," Haruhi mumbled to herself she looked back to see if Sonny had seen the encounter. She had. "I guess she was right."

**Sorry for this taking so long! I had a little writer's block. **

***I didn't tell you the whole skit because that would take **_**way**_** too long and I couldn't think of anything.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	5. Accidental Run In

**I'm trying to finish this quickly! UGH! I think I'll do 2 more chapters. **

Haruhi asked all of the Hosts in the club and got the almost the exact same response from each. For some reason she felt left out. She sighed. "You're right, they're hiding something and confronting them won't prove anything. What do we do?"

Sonny straightened. "For the rest of the week we watch our friends and compare notes. We'll see if we can get them to come into contact with each other and we'll see what happens when they do. We'll plan some times and places for Zora to meet each of the Hosts...except for you...so we can find out who likes her or who she likes."

They nodded and quickly planned some places while no one else was watching and the plan was put into play. They began this mission on Thursday (They arrived on Monday and were leaving on the Monday following next) so they spied -no, _observed_ their friends until Wednesday. Each day keeping records about any suspicious activity. Haruhi had hardly anything as her friends were always strange. Sonny wrote a lot and even more whenever she observed Zora. Haruhi came to Sonny on Wednesday after school and commented about what she should have written down.

"Whatever seemed suspicious or unusual," Sonny replied.

"They're all unusual," Haruhi muttered as she headed back towards the Host Club with Sonny. They opened the doors to see Tamaki with an almost mirror reflection staring back at him using the same movements.

"I didn't know you had a twin," Sonny and Haruhi chimed.

"But I don't!" the two blonds blurted at the same time.

"Is everyone trying to be like us?" the twins exclaimed.

"No!" all replied in unison.

"Could have fooled us," the twins retorted.

"Chad? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Sonny said with a hint a malice.

"I wanted to check and see if you were all right?" he stuttered with a confused look.

"You're not my boyfriend anymore, remember Chad? We broke up!"

"Yes, but..."

"Perhaps we should give them some space," Tamaki announced to the others. They backed up to continue watching the battle but to stay out of the way of sharp words. The guests were also observing this but they were slightly forgotten.

"Why are you here?" Sonny glared at Chad.

"I was..."

"You thought I would go looking for someone else that I would like better than you? Real mature!"

"Sonny, I..."

"Go away."

"What?"

"Go. Just leave."

"But I didn't..."

"I don't care. Go away."

"No Sonny let me talk. I came here..."

"Because you wanted a second chance? I don't think so. So hop on your little private jet and fly back to Hollywood. I'll see you soon enough. Even though I might not want to."

"I..."

"You know what? I..."

"Stop interrupting!" Haruhi shouted stopping them both in their tracks. "you two are worst then the twins!"

"Hey!" the two protested.

Ignoring them, Haruhi went on, "I know you may have broken up but that doesn't mean that you have to hate each other! You are co-workers aren't you? Can't you just be friends? Sonny, maybe Chad wanted to come to Japan just to have a vacation as well, and he just happened to come to the same place as you!"

"Actually, it's no coincidence, Haru," Honey said.

"What?"

"We planned for the So Random! cast to come here."

"Huh? You didn't tell me that! Why not?"

"Because it was classified until Honey-senpai just decided to tell you," Kaoru said.

"Yeah Honey, why did you decide to tell?" Hikaru added.

"I don't like to see them fighting," Honey sighed. "Especially two who look so much like Tama-chan and Haru-chan."

There was a squee coming from the background. With a sigh, the twins stepped forward, ready to tell the rest of the story.

**Last part after this! Then I can work on my other story!**


	6. To Sum Up

**Last part!**

"We had met Zora before at a conference," Kaoru informed the group.

"It was the Sherlock Holmes conference," Hikaru added. "We went because we were always fans of a good Holmes' mystery."

"While we were there we ran into your strange little friend."

From out of nowhere Zora appeared holding her magnifying glass. "You should have seen their faces when they went. You would have thought they had never been to an area with people in it."

Ignoring her remark, they continued. "Well we found that we liked many of the same things..."

"You mean you actually spoke to someone?" Haruhi gasped.

"You would have thought she'd seen he mother just now," the twins mumbled.

"Don't go around throwing out snide comments like that!" Tamaki exclaimed getting riled up.

"Excuse me," Hikaru said.

"Can we continue?" Kaoru finished. "Anyway, so she told us a bit about your group and we told her a bit about ours."

"We've been keeping 'in-touch' with Zora for a while now and when she told us what happened to Sonny..."

"They told me about it," Tamaki said having cooled down from his rage. He ran his hand through his hair. "This is one secret that if I told Kyoya I knew he would never allow it, so I kept it amongst Honey, Mori, the twins and myself."

"I don't see how you did that," Kyoya said with a hint of bitterness. "I know what goes on around here. And nothing about this was mentioned."

"But the thing I wonder about is," Tamaki turned toward the 'mom' of the group. "How did Chad get here?"

Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses. "I know Mr. Condor of Condor Studios. He often comes to my families' facilities to recuperate from the stress of his job when he's traveling. I hear plenty about his workers and Chad was one he talked about the most."

Chad lit up. "You mean Mr. Condor likes me? He talks about me? In a good or bad way?"

"That's between my family and Mr. Condor. Hearing about This legendary 'Chad Dylan Cooper' I researched a little about him and began to communicate with him, that is you, Mr. Cooper.

"I heard about the break up and therefore invited Mr. Cooper to come and relax for a low price. The goal being to make connections with Condor Studios to create a reliable partnership in business. However, my business seems to have crossed-over with that of your business, Tamaki, and somehow both were related to each other. Now that a conflict that was once in America is now here, it appears that we may need to take part in this as well."

"Well then how are we supposed to solve this problem?" Haruhi wondered aloud.

"I see one of two ways," Honey said. "get back together or just be friends." Mori concurred.

Sonny looked at Chad then at the rest of the group of Hosts and her friends. Tamaki looked at her and smiled.

"We're here to make ladies happy, we'll give you what you need to make you happy," He told her.

Sonny let out a sigh of relief as she saw she was supported by friends. She looked at Chad and gave him a smile. "All I need is a relaxing vacation."

"We can do that!" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed. The guests broke into a loud fan-girl cheer and even Renge showed up to celebrate.

The last week of their vacation, the So Random! cast and Chad Dylan Cooper aided by the Host Club had a relaxing time off which was filled with going to commoner's markets, the beach, and refreshing places in Japan, no matter how far away. They even stayed at some of the Host's mansions (except for Haruhi's because she didn't have one, but they did taste some of her cooking without the rest of the club knowing).

As they all boarded the plane to go back to America the Hosts waved good-bye and gave them little gifts and the thought that was on all of their minds was...t_his was a lovely two weeks._

**The end! Thanks for reading! **

**I don't own anything! All credit goes to Bisco Hatori for Ouran High School Host Club and Disney for Sonny With a Chance!**

**(Closing song: Miwa-Don't Cry Anymore [instrumental is so pretty XD]) **


End file.
